<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wax and Feathers by TsarinaTorment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535023">Wax and Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment'>TsarinaTorment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crash Landing, Family, Gen, I have no idea how engines or planes work, Or Several, Post Episode Fic, Scott Needs A Hug, Spoilers, can they agree on a top speed for TB1 please, icarus - Freeform, minor injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes limits need to be broken. But a limit is there for a reason, and breaking them has consequences.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Episode tag for 3.20 "Icarus"</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wax and Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for 3.20 "Icarus"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was fact that everything had a limit. No matter who, or what, there came a point when they just couldn't push any further. This was even true for International Rescue.</p><p>Scott liked to pretend it wasn't. Acknowledging limits felt like giving up, but when Thunderbird Two went underwater, or into space, and barely survived the experiences, or Five's immensely strong structure cracked under too much gravity, those limits almost took the lives of his brothers. So, as much as he hated them, he couldn't quite ignore the fact that limits existed.</p><p>Thunderbird One was the fastest aircraft in existence. The idea that <em>speed</em> could ever be an issue for her was ludicrous. Her full capability was rarely exercised, unnecessary in all but the direst conditions and, as John was fond of saying, everything Brains designed had a huge safety margin. Even her limit wasn't really her limit; Scott had never tried to push her more out of respect for his father's impressive record than anything else. He didn't want to know if he <em>could </em>beat it. Not without his Dad watching, anyway.</p><p>Something was wrong. Experienced pilot, more or less one with his Thunderbird from so many flight hours together, Scott knew the moment he engaged the VTOL to leave the air show and head for home that Thunderbird One wasn't going to make it back without considerable skill and a healthy dose of luck. The noise of her engines was just off kilter to usual, a change that he could feel more than hear it was so subtle.</p><p>Subtle, but there. The controls weren't one with him. For the first time in a long time, Scott actually had to dedicate conscious thought to them, counting carefully the beats before the next shift to account for the airspeed. Ever his Thunderbird, One worked as closely with him as she could, responding to his touches, but it was impossible to fall into her usual rhythm.</p><p>"Scott?"</p><p>He ignored the hologram of his brother appearing in his line of vision, focusing on the readouts flickering up instead and not even daring to spare the time to swipe the floating image away.</p><p>"Scott!"</p><p>Mach 1.3 seemed to be the sweet spot, Thunderbird One purring along almost as though nothing was wrong, but it was tough to keep her at exactly that speed without autopilot – and with something seriously wrong somewhere in her engines, Scott refused to trust autopilot.</p><p>"Thunderbird One, respond!"</p><p>John barked in that tone that meant <em>answer me or I'll take control of your Thunderbird</em>. Anyone else taking control of One right now would be disaster. Scott responded.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Short, curt. Uncharacteristically so, even for him at his most stressed.</p><p>"Thunderbird One's flight pattern is erratic. Are you okay?" His brother sounded worried. Scott didn't have the concentration to spare on reassuring him.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"You don't sound fine."</p><p>Scott ignored him as Thunderbird One shuddered. Whatever was wrong in her engine wasn't fixing itself, and instead seemed to be worsening steadily. He was still several hundred miles from base.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he slowed to sub-sonic flight. At least now if she crashed, he had a chance of walking away from it.</p><p>"Scott what's going on?" Virgil's hologram appeared beside John's. Gordon quickly flickered into life to complete the trio of concerned looks. "Why have you dropped speed? Did something happen?"</p><p>"We're ahead of you, slow poke," Gordon chimed in. "Feel like doing the dishes for once?"</p><p>"Gordon!" Virgil snapped. "Scott, speed up or I'm turning around."</p><p>He opened his mouth to protest, instinct rebelling at the notion of his brothers coming back to help him, before common sense prevailed. Thunderbird One was deteriorating too quickly. Either he landed her now, while he was over land, or he would get an unwelcome swim somewhere in the Pacific Ocean.</p><p>Thunderbird One had hit her limit. She wouldn't make it back.</p><p>"John," he said. "Somewhere remote I can land. Now."</p><p>"Scott?" Virgil asked, but John's <em>F.A.B</em> cut across him. Scott gritted his teeth as Thunderbird One juddered again, more fiercely this time. Alarms began to wail, belatedly telling him something was wrong with his 'bird.</p><p>"Scott, what's going on?" Virgil demanded.</p><p>John was still silent, hopefully calculating somewhere he could land with minimal damage and audience.</p><p>"I don't know," he lied. "Some sort of engine trouble."</p><p>He knew exactly what had happened. Thunderbird One's operating limit was Mach 19. Her top speed was Mach 20. In pursuing Icarus, he'd pushed her past Mach 21.</p><p>His brothers thought he'd stuck to Mach 19, closed in using Kayo's flight path, and not sped up past that until he'd hooked Icarus, at which point he was being effectively towed so the only strain was on the tow cable.</p><p>At their comparative speeds, the sudden strain from a craft going Mach 19 latching onto a craft reaching Mach 22 would have torn both ships apart. A difference of Mach 3 was no small feat. In order to keep both intact – and consequently both pilots alive – Thunderbird One had <em>had</em> to attempt to match speed. It hadn't gone perfectly, still enough of a difference that the ships had threatened to tear apart, but he'd caught her and slowed Icarus down at least for a while.</p><p>"Sending co-ordinates now," John told him, and Scott glanced up at the new destination as they flashed up, making the adjustments to his course. Dimly, he could hear the lower roar of Two's engines over the sound of One's struggling and despite himself relaxed slightly. The sound of a Thunderbird really was the sweetest thing to hear when in trouble.</p><p>It was not his best landing, not by a long shot. He tried to set her down gently, feather-light as usual, but the various small shifts in the engine power required to land a supersonic jet proved to be the final straw for his poor, damaged 'bird. With a concerning snap from somewhere behind him, the engines cut out entirely just before the landing struts engaged and she ploughed, nose-first, into the dirt.</p><p>"Scott!" a chorus of brothers' voices sounded, and he groaned, straightening up and bringing a hand to his head. No whiplash, hopefully no concussion either he self-diagnosed as he pushed the restraints up and rolled his shoulders. There was sure to be some bruising from that, but nothing worse.</p><p>"Thunderbird One, respond!" John snapped as One shuddered in the familiar way that meant her sister was landing right next to her.</p><p>"Scott!" Gordon's voice sounded through the comms in stereo with a faint noise from outside One.</p><p>"I'm okay," he told them both, fumbling for the emergency override and opening the cockpit. Gordon leapt in before he could get out, pushing him back into his seat.</p><p>"We're gonna be the judges of that," his younger brother told him. "Seriously, what the hell happened?" Scott suffered through the brief medical exam, lengthened by the arrival of Virgil who promptly took over from Gordon and did it all again. It spoke volumes of how worried they were that Gordon didn't protest that he'd done it already.</p><p>"She couldn't quite hold long enough," Scott admitted. "Something in her engine's broken." He tried to stand, itching to go and see the damage for himself, but his brothers stopped him.</p><p>"I'll check the damage," Virgil said, stepping back. "You and that concussion of yours are staying right there until I get back."</p><p>"What concussion?" Scott demanded, then flinched as Gordon's gloved hand brushed against the back of his head.</p><p>"That one," his blond brother told him. "Why didn't you put your helmet on?"</p><p>"Wasn't time," he defended himself. Gordon raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"If I could get mine on with a volcano landing on top of me, you could have got yours on when you knew there was a problem." Scott flinched, mind flickering back to the nightmarish sight of the crumpled Thunderbird Four and her limp aquanaut as Penelope pulled him out of the wreckage.</p><p>There went any chance of sleep tonight.</p><p>He was saved from having to reply by Virgil's reappearance. The dark-haired Tracy looked grim.</p><p>"She's not flying anywhere," he declared bluntly. "Her main engine core's completely burnt out. Two'll have to carry her back." Scott had feared as such.</p><p>"But Two's already got a full load," Gordon pointed out. "She can't carry One <em>and </em>Four at the same time."</p><p>"I'll just have to drop Four off then come back," Virgil sighed. "Gordon, wait here with Scott. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I won't be long."</p><p>"F.A.B."</p><p>Scott bristled at the implication he might try and get her airborne again. He wanted her home in one piece, and he knew the only way that would happen was by the grace of Virgil and Two now.</p><p>The behemoth in question lifted away from the ground slowly, only to engage her thrusters to full as soon as she was fully in the air and disappear off in the blink of an eye. It was easy to forget that although she was sluggish compared to One, Two was still an incredibly fast craft. And Virgil wasn't hanging around.</p><p>He went to stand up again, and growled at Gordon as his younger brother put a restraining hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You've got a concussion, Scott," the aquanaut reminded him.</p><p>"So you've said," he retorted. "But concussion or not, I'm getting out of this chair and seeing the damage for myself so get out of the way."</p><p>Gordon did not get out of the way. But he did, after a moment, remove the hand from his shoulder and offer it instead. Scott tried to deny that he appreciated the help as the interior of his beloved ship swam slightly before his eyes.</p><p>"You'll be riding back in Two anyway," the blond menace shrugged. Scott ignored him as he stumbled his way down through the fuselage to the main engine. The internal access panel was still open from Virgil's investigation, and immediately he could see why Virgil hadn't been gone long.</p><p><em>Burnt out</em> was a rather understated way to describe the charred lump of metal that had once housed the engine core, and his engineer brother hadn't even bothered to mention the relay. It was sheered clean in half – clearly the snap he'd heard as his 'bird had fallen the last few metres from the sky. No doubt her other engines were in a similar condition.</p><p>Virgil was right. There was no way Thunderbird One would be able to get back in the air under her own power.</p><p>"Brains is going to kill me," he groaned, pressing a hand to his face.</p><p>"Join the club, bro," Gordon chimed in, before giving off a low whistle. "Woah, how the hell did that even <em>happen</em>?" Scott shrugged, unwilling to admit that Thunderbird One had gone <em>too fast</em>.</p><p>"Scott," John buzzed in from his comms channel. "I just reviewed Thunderbird One's flight telemetry. What were you doing at Mach 21.7?"</p><p>"Catching a plane," he said, overriding Gordon's yelp of "Mach <em>what?</em>"</p><p>"No <em>wonder</em> her engines are fried!" the aquanaut continued. "Thunderbird One's top speed is Mach 19. <em>Nine. Teen.</em>"</p><p>"Technically that's her operating limit," Scott corrected. "Her top speed is Mach 20."</p><p>"Mach <em>twenty one</em>, Scott. Twenty one is higher than twenty. My point still stands."</p><p>"Point seven," John corrected Gordon. "He reached Mach twenty one point seven."</p><p>"That's <em>even worse</em>!" Gordon cried dramatically, hands in his hair. "What even possessed you to <em>do </em>that?"</p><p>"We had to catch the Icarus," Scott reminded him, even though his gut churned as he remembered that despite pushing Thunderbird One into this state, he'd still failed. The success story had been the combination of Two and Three. Wrecking his Thunderbird with nothing to even show for it gnawed at his mind unpleasantly.</p><p>He heard Gordon sigh and a hand returned to his shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, let's go outside."</p><p>He didn't move, staring into the depths of his 'bird and the carnage of her engines. She was going to be grounded for weeks with that much damage while Brains repaired her.</p><p>But Brains was working on the T-Drive engine.</p><p>He sank down to the floor, one hand blindly reaching out to trace the cool metal of her hull as he did so.</p><p>Brains would have to stop working on the T-Drive to repair her. They didn't have time for petty delays yet he'd gone and wrecked his Thunderbird without even a success story to excuse the damage and subsequently put a huge dent in their too tight time frame.</p><p>Unless he told Brains to leave her, keep Thunderbird One crippled until the Zero-X was complete and Dad was home. But International Rescue <em>needed</em> her.</p><p>The Zero-X or Thunderbird One.</p><p>Unbidden, bile built up in his throat, catching him off guard as he retched.</p><p>"Geez, Scott." Gordon's voice was softer now, and his hands were gentle even as they hauled him to his feet. "That concussion's not happy with you, is it? Let's get you outside." Drained, too burdened by the realisation that he would have to <em>choose</em> between two equally important craft to have any fight left, Scott let himself be led out of his 'bird's cargo bay door.</p><p>Gordon guided him to her nose cone, splattered with dirt and streaks of silver cutting through the red where the impact had damaged it, and coaxed him into sitting on the ground with his back leaning against his downed Thunderbird.</p><p>"Stay there," he said before disappearing back inside One. Scott watched him go, looking down the long silver fuselage of the plane to the blue stripe around her engines. From the outside, there was no sign of the wreckage. A slightly scratched nose cone and the lack of her landing gear out were the only signs that she hadn't simply landed there.</p><p>"Here." Gordon reappeared seconds after vanishing, holding something that glinted in the sun in his hands. "You're trembling," his younger brother explained as the foil blanket wrapped around him. "Nothing to be done about the concussion, though." He sat down next to him, slinging an arm around Scott's shoulders lightly. "She'll be okay. Brains'll fix her up, better than new."</p><p>"Brains is working on the T-Drive engine," Scott reminded him. "He doesn't have <em>time</em> to fix her."</p><p>"Then we'll fix her," Gordon said matter-of-factly. "You, me, Virgil, Alan. Well, mainly Virgil. Just like we fixed Two up after her little swimming adventures."</p><p>Thunderbird Two's damage had been nowhere near as severe as this.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Scott," his brother continued. The arm around his shoulders tightened slightly. "We'll save him."</p><p>That was <em>his </em>line, to be recited to younger brothers whenever they needed it. Not for them to recite back to him.</p><p>It was comforting to hear.</p><p>"Yeah," he said as the roar of Two's engines came into earshot, the green behemoth appearing as quickly as she'd vanished. "We will."</p><p>"Budge over," Virgil ordered, their comms crackling back to life in unison and with no ceremony. "I'm going to land on top of her and I don't feel like explaining to Grandma why two of my brothers are fried worse than her cooking."</p><p>"I'd pay to see you tell her her cooking is bad to her face," Gordon retorted, but he was already on his feet and pulling Scott up with him. Together they backed up, Scott knowing exactly how far was safe and reluctant to get any further from Thunderbird One than required. Gordon pulled him back a little more.</p><p>"You couldn't afford it," Virgil scoffed as he positioned his 'bird over her sister. Without a module, she looked flimsier than usual, even though Scott knew she could lift greater weight without one. "Why is Scott in a foil blanket?"</p><p>"You said to make sure he didn't do anything stupid," Gordon chirped, a huge grin on his face. "So I make sure he couldn't."</p><p>"Resourceful," Virgil commented approvingly. Scott scowled, even though he knew Gordon was lying – or at least, partially lying. He wouldn't put it past his prankster brother to have had multiple reasons for bringing out the blanket. Two's landing struts deployed to their full extent and Scott watched with rigid shoulders as they came down either side of his 'bird, the rear pair barely missing her extended wings.</p><p>Thunderbird Two wasn't strictly designed to land on her fully-extended struts, but Virgil made it look easy as she settled daintily over her sister. The grapples fired down and Gordon ran over to secure them. Contained in foil, Scott could do nothing but watch as his younger brothers secured the two craft together. It looked terrifyingly flimsy, four relatively thin cables trailing down from the walls of Thunderbird Two's module bay the only links, but Scott knew that it would hold. Brains put safety first, and in a gift of forethought and paranoia had installed specific places on Thunderbird One's hull for just such an eventuality. She was far better secured to her sister than any other craft could ever be.</p><p>Once all three brothers were satisfied, Scott unable to resist joining Gordon if only to instruct ("I know, Scott!"), Thunderbird Two's platform lowered. Mild concussion or not, Scott refused to be treated as a rescuee and won the argument over whether or not he could grapple up to the platform by himself. That didn't stop Virgil from manhandling him into the nearest seat – usually Alan's, directly behind the pilot – while Gordon slid triumphantly into the co-pilot's seat, which was technically Scott's right as commander, but his brothers were clearly having none of it.</p><p>"You sit back and call Tracy Island," Virgil told him when he tried to resist. "Kayo's having kittens about what could have brought One down under her watch and Alan's not much better. Now shut up and let me get your 'bird home in one piece."</p><p>Scott scowled, fighting his way out of the foil blanket before tapping his comm unit. Beneath him, Two's powerful VTOLs roared into life, straining for a moment before they began to gain altitude.</p><p>"Scott!" Alan's voice burst out of his communicator, the small hologram appearing above his wrist. "Are you okay? What happened? Did you crash? Virgil didn't say much."</p><p>"I'm fine, Alan," he cut in, silencing his youngest brother's babble. "One's engines gave out, that's all."</p><p>"What <em>happened</em>, Scott Tracy." Kayo flickered into view, pushing Alan aside as she scowled at him, eyes sparking dangerously. "Thunderbird One performed just fine during the air show, and no-one unauthorised got near her at any point."</p><p>Scott gritted his teeth for a moment before letting out a sigh. His head throbbed and his shoulders ached – reminders that no matter how lucky he'd been, it had still been a <em>crash</em> landing.</p><p>"It's nothing to worry about," he told her, conscious that Virgil was listening in from the seat in front of him. Gordon was tapping his own flight controls, already aware of the cause thanks to John earlier and hopefully on standby to prevent any erratic flying from Virgil. Kayo opened her mouth, clearly about to protest that it was <em>clearly</em> something to worry about if it could take a Thunderbird out of the sky straight after a public event. "Catching the Icarus just put too much strain on the engines."</p><p>"Mach 19 should not have strained Thunderbird One's engines like that," Kayo disagreed. Scott winced, and her hologram's eyes narrowed. "Scott?"</p><p>"Mach 21.7," Gordon interrupted, and Scott shot him a glare as Thunderbird Two dipped slightly. His brother had firm hold of Two's flight controls, which was fortunate as Virgil whipped around to stare at Scott incredulously.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Kayo asked, taken aback. "Thunderbird One's operational limit is Mach 19. Even taking into consideration Brains' safety limits, she can't exceed Mach 20."</p><p>Control of the conversation was slipping away – if he'd ever had it – and Scott wanted it back.</p><p>"Well she did," he snapped.</p><p>"And murdered her own engines in the process," Virgil retorted, regaining flight control from Gordon. "Good job."</p><p>"But you're okay, right?" Alan piped up again, shoving Kayo back out of view. Blue eyes, washed out slightly in hologram form, looked up at him in concern, and Scott softened.</p><p>"I'm okay, little brother."</p><p>Alan's worried look gave way to one of relief, and Scott was content to sit back and let him talk, revisiting his part of the rescue – the <em>successful</em> bit, his brain muttered mutinously – and all the fun he had at the show when they weren't saving Professor Kwark. Virgil kept sending him disapproving looks over his shoulder, which he studiously ignored.</p><p>"Tracy Island, this is Thunderbird Two." Virgil cut through Alan's retelling of how he swept up Professor Kwark from the remains of the Icarus for the fifth time. "On final approach now. Alan, Kayo, get ready."</p><p>"F.A.B."</p><p>Scott's communicator blinked out.</p><p>He looked out of the window to see their home looming in the distance, growing by the moment. Two's palm trees were folded back already, a blob of green sitting on the runway. Gordon made a strangled noise of protest.</p><p>"Did you just <em>dump</em> Four?" he demanded of Virgil, who raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Two can't enter or leave her hanger without a module," he reminded him. "That's where her wheels are."</p><p>"Point," Gordon conceded with a shrug.</p><p>"Now go get ready to unhook One," Virgil ordered, and with a cheeky salute Gordon headed to the rear of the cockpit. "Scott, you are not leaving that seat until Two is back in her hanger."</p><p>"She's my 'bird," Scott retorted, standing up. Gordon pushed him back down and before he knew it the foil blanket had been wrapped back around him and the safety belt fastened over the top of it. "Gordon!"</p><p>"Concussions don't go away that fast, bro. Don't worry, I'll take care of your 'bird." Scott groaned and let his head fall back, wincing as the headrest made contact with the source of his headache.</p><p>"Good thinking with that blanket," Virgil told Gordon. "We should use it more often."</p><p>"You should <em>not</em>," Scott snapped, but went ignored as Virgil turned his attention back to their approach and Gordon got ready to rappel out of the hatch.</p><p>Two pods trailed out of Two's hangar, set up as landing gear cradles. Scott watched them vanish underneath Two's bulk and a moment later Virgil opened the hatch for Gordon to disappear out of.</p><p>The operation began. Scott listened as his three brothers and Kayo co-ordinated the two pods and Thunderbird Two to get One nestled safely on the landing gear and had to bite his lip to prevent himself cutting in. Unable to even see the holographic display Virgil was referencing clearly, he was stuck waiting, and dwelling.</p><p>Scott did not do waiting <em>or </em>dwelling well. Never had done, and now so much was weighing down on him at once, it was even worse. Gordon's words had helped, but they couldn't clear all of the worries away. He'd been useless – worse than useless, now an actual detriment to International Rescue – in trying to save Professor Kwark, and now he was useless in even getting his crippled Thunderbird home.</p><p>What was he even doing?</p><p>Two's engines increased their thrust, pushing the behemoth back into the sky. Below, the two pods carefully manoeuvred back into the hanger, carrying Thunderbird One.</p><p>"Still with us, Scott?" Virgil asked as he brought his 'bird down over module four, finally bringing Gordon's beloved sub into the hangar.</p><p>"Yeah," Scott grunted, watching as Thunderbird Two finally came to a halt. "I'm fine."</p><p>"No you're not," Virgil corrected him, flicking through post-flight checks rapidly. "Your Thunderbird fell out of the sky and you have a concussion. You're not fine, Scott, and none of us expect you to be."</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>," he snapped.</p><p>Virgil sighed heavily and stood up, smoothly stepping around his chair to stand in front of him.</p><p>"Come on, big brother," he huffed, releasing the safety belt. "Let's get you in the house."</p><p>They were all waiting for him when the platform lowered, Virgil's arm firmly around his shoulders and keeping the foil blanket in place despite his efforts to dislodge it. Alan barely waited for him to step off of it before tackling him into a hug, while Gordon sauntered over at a more leisurely pace to slip his arm around his shoulders from the opposite side to Virgil. Kayo's arms remained firmly crossed but her eyes were soft, and even John was there, standing next to Brains and looking as though he'd come Earthside in a hurry. Grandma wrapped her arms around as many of them as she could reach.</p><p>"What-" he started, wondering what had prompted the sudden family gathering in Two's hangar.</p><p>"Don't you scare us like that, young man," Grandma overrode him briskly, squeezing tighter before letting them go. "Now, let's get you upstairs."</p><p>"I-I'll get started o-on the repairs," Brains excused himself, and Scott's mouth fell open.</p><p>"What?" he demanded. "But the T-Drive-"</p><p>"Dad wouldn't want us to prioritise him over International Rescue," John overrode him quietly. "Thunderbird One takes priority. You know this, Scott."</p><p>He grit his teeth, wishing he could refute what his brother was saying, but John had the annoying habit of always being right.</p><p>"EOS and I will continue calculations for the T-Drive," John continued. "This isn't a setback, Scott."</p><p>"It shouldn't have happened at all," Scott spat. "It didn't even <em>help</em>."</p><p>"Stop talking nonsense," Grandma scolded, hands on her hips as steely eyes glared up at him. "You might not have saved her by yourself, but that isn't Thunderbird One's role. Thunderbird One brings hope, and you, young man, brought the Professor hope that she would be saved. Don't you forget it."</p><p>She reached out and rested a hand on his cheek, breaking into a smile.</p><p>"Besides, your father would be delighted that you broke his record."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know nothing about planes, or engines, but I do believe that Thunderbird One broke her limits (Mach 19, 19.6 or 20, whichever you want to use) in Icarus - and that when limits are broken, things go wrong (see: Thunderbird Two in space or underwater).</p><p>What was the point of her stunt if it was just going to be a failure in front of a live audience? In TAG, Thunderbird One's role is somewhat different - while she can do more than her original counterpart in terms of active rescue, she's still not really a heavy rescue craft and with the loss of Mobile Control and increase in Thunderbird Five's part to play on rescues, she and Scott are no longer the co-ordinators.</p><p>But what she is, in both universes, is a sign that International Rescue are on their way, and that everything's going to be okay.</p><p>And yes, the Icarus was faster (although it didn't complete the flight successfully so does it even count?), but TB1 still went faster than Jeff's record.</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Tsari</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>